kristineseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dahil Ikaw
Dahil Ikaw (Because It's You) is the third book in the Kristine Series. It is the story of Alexa Montero and Jake Atienza. Alexa is connected to the Fortalejo as a resident of Paso de Blas and as a friend and initially a hinted love interest for Bernard Fortalejo. Alexa found out that she has a twin sister who have been living with her mother separately from her and her father. Her mother confessed that she showed up to ask for help from her. Her sister who was meant to be married to Jake Atienza had an accident and was now comatose in the hospital. Jake was supposedly giving monthly allowance to Sandra that their mother was now using to pay for Sandra's hospital bills. Her mother was afraid that if Jake finds out that Sandra is comatose and could not marry, he would stop his financial support. Thus, Alexa was asked to stand in place of her sister. Alexa told her friend Bernard who was at that time courting her that she is marrying someone in her sister's place. Bernard does not support this but couldn't do anything. He would later be frequently visiting Sandra in the hospital. Alexa agreed and married Jake pretending to be her sister. Jake seemed to be resentful of Sandra and was often surprised to see a very different person from the Sandra he knew of. Soon, Alexa and Jake started to genuinely fall for each other. On the night that their marriage was consummated, Jake was surprised to discover that his wife is a virgin contrary to the image that he had of Sandra who was promiscuous and a flirt. Alexa roused suspicion when Jake found that she was consistently leaving the house whenever Jake is out. Jake suspected infidelity but it was just Alexa visiting her sister at the hospital. When Jake questioned Alexa and she couldn't provide an answer, Jake was adamant that Alexa should never have a need for any other man than him. He asked Alexa of her relationship with Ryan which confused Alexa. She then found out that Sandra had a relationship with Jake's adoptive brother Ryan who is already married hence the dislike Jake felt for her. Sandra at the hospital woke from coma and was introduced to her sister. Their mother wanted to keep Alexa's marriage to Jake a secret until Sandra was completely well. Sandra and Bernard becomes friends. Jake and Alexa goes out for dinner as Jake's effort to woo his wife. But during dinner, Ryan appeared with his wife, Marcie. Marcie was frantic when she saw that Alexa was wearing the family heirloom jewelries. Marcie wailed than the jewelry are hers and not Alexa. Alexa learned that Ryan and Jake are not in a good relationship when Ryan mocked Jake for marrying 'Sandra' just to be on the good side of their father. The following day while Jake was at work, Ryan visited their home and made a pass at Alexa. Alexa was shocked at what Ryan was insinuating that he really had a relationship with Sandra. Finally, Sandra suspicious of her mother's insistence that she not contact Jake until her mother confessed of what they had done. Sandra then explained that the Atienza's would still have supported her because she made Jake and Ryan's father believe that she is pregnant and that the father is Ryan whom she really had a relationship with. She further explained that she didn't know Ryan had a wife and that one night when Ryan was insisting they have sex she asked him if he'll marry her and he callously said that he is married and have no plans of divorcing his wife. Sandra, hurt and furious, hit Ryan and he passed out. Sandra in revenge for Ryan's lies wailed rape. And because Ryan is already married, Jake was forced to take the responsibility. Sandra told Alexa that she will take her place and they can resume their normal lives. Although reluctant as she is already in love with Jake, Alexa conceded. Jake was surprised to find a scantily clad Sandra swimming in the pool. When he tried to kiss Sandra, the latter evaded and Sandra talked about how their wedding was really a farce and that they don't need to pretend to like each other. The sudden change in Sandra surprised and confused Jake while on the other hand Sandra suspected the possibility that her sister and Jake might have fallen in love. Bernard talked to Sandra to end the lies which Sandra retorted that its a family problem and although she appreciates Bernard's friendship, he is still not part of the family. However, despite Sandra's cold dismissal she still heeded Bernard's word. Alexa who was back living in Paso de Blas nursing her broken heart was surprised to find Jake coming to her home. She was initially afraid but her father encouraged her to talk to Jake. Jake then said that she knew right away the woman in his home was not his wife and that he was there to take Alexa back whether she likes it or not. The two profess their love for each other and was married properly.